Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories/The Campsite
This is the 3rd episode of Emily's Childhood Memories. After the 1980s, Emily and her family going back to 1990s. Goals Meanwhile *Emily: Awww. *Emily and Angela gave a hug. *Emily: Is that really one of your favorite memories? *Angela: What, trick or treating with you? Oh yeah, that was fun. *Angela: But actually I was talking about when I let the rabbits out of their cages and you had to chase them. *Evelyn: Speaking of herdling rabbits. *Evelyn: The Chamber of Commerce is having their awards bouquet here later. *Emily: Wow, they still come here? *Evelyn: Every year, even though the first one was a small disaster, do you remember? *Evelyn: It was one of the campground we used to have behind the barn. *Edward: ...during prom, if I remember correctly... Day 1 *The time is going back to the 1990s. *Edward: Can you believe it, Evelyn? Our Emily is going to the prom! *Evelyn: Emily, I want you to have the best of everything! *Emily: Thanks Mon, but I want to pay my own way. *Emily: Besides, I already have the dress on layaway. *Evelyn: Oh, don't worry about it, dear! *Evelyn: This bouquet I have booked for next week is going to make us a fortune! *Evelyn and Edward leave. Before the event *Francois enters the campsite. *Francois: Well, Becky decided to go to the prom with Lonnie after all, even though he got a mohawk. *Francois: Lynette is definitely NOT going with Kyle, because she found out he kissed Patty! *Francois: And I just got word from my sources that Hunter is planning on asking you! *Francois: He'a playing ball next door with friends. All we have to do is wait. *Something happens. During the day *Emily has to catch Baseball 4 times. Afterward *Francois hides from Emily. *Hunter: "Hey, Emily. Uh... how's it going?" *Emily: Hi, Hunter! Good! *Hunter: Emily, I was wondering um... er... *Francois and Angela is looking at Emily and Hunter. *Hunter: Er... um... do you like bread? *Emily: Uh... yes. Yes, I like bread. *Hunter: That's good. I'll talk to you later, okay? *"Emily's first crush." *Francois: Look at this way: at least you have a lot in common! Day 2 *Francois: ...all it needed was some power. *Francois: Okay, Emily. Let's start with a dance excerise that'll help you with your stage fright. *Francois: How funky is your monkey?! *Francois: How loose is your goose?! *Francois: So come on everybody... *Francois: and shake your caboose! *Emily: I thought you were going to teach me to slow dance? *Francois: First we need to cover hip-hop, New Wave and hair metal ballads. *Francois: You know what, check out the way the customers dance during the day... *Francois: ...and then we'll practice dancing later. *Francois leaves the campsite, letting Emily go. Afterward *Francois goes to the records. *Francois: Okay, Emily. Let's skip to the good part-where Hunter sweeps you off your feet. *Emily and Francois dance. *Emily accidentally step on Francois' foot, making him hurt. *Emily: I'm sorry! *Francois: Don't worry about it. By the time prom comes we'll have you floating on air. *Emily: Do you really think Hunter will ask me? *Francois: I'm positive. Don't worry. C'mon, let's get some more practice. *"Emily's learning to dance" Day 3 *Evelyn and Stacy enter the campsite. *Evelyn: Emily! This is Stacy, she's going to help serve at t he banquet while you're at prom. *Evelyn: I'll need you to show her ropes, okay? Call me if you need me. *Emily: Hey, I've seen you around at school. You're a senior, right? *Stacy: Yep. You're a junior, right? *Emily: You're not going to the prom? *Stacy: I really need the money for the college. *Emily: Okay... wel... let's get started, eh? *Emily works the counter, but Stacy accidentally make the ice cream machine shake. *The machine splashed the liquid. *Stacy: Oh, no! *Stacy: Help! It's possessed! *Emily hits the machine. *But Stacy slips and falls down to the floor. *Stacy: I am so sorry, Emily! *Emily: Go ahead and clean yourself up. I'll take care of the mess *Stacy leaves the campsite, letting Emily clean up the mess. During the day *Emily has to clean up the mess (8 spots). After the event *Emily: Spotless!!! Afterward *Stacy comes back to the campsite. *Stacy: Thanks for being so cool earlier, Emily. I have terrible luck with machines. *Emily: Hey, Stacy. I could stick around a bit on the day of the banquet and help get you guys started... *Emily: ...by the time people are done with the main course... *Emily: ...you could probably skip out early and still make prom. *Stacy: Thanks, Emily... actually, I really can't afford it... *Stacy: But it's cool! I'd probably just trip all over myself anyhow. *Stacy: At least this way I'll get paid for it. Day 4 *Stacy: Let's hope today I can actually get some work done... *Emily: Don't worry about it... *Emily: If you clean the tables, I'll concentrate on the customers *Stacy: Smart! That way I don't have to be near any of the machines... Day 5 *Stacy: So you really like Hunter, huh? *Emily: Sooooo much... I even wrote out names together like a hundred times on my diary. *Emily: Oh my gosh! My diary! *Emily: I has it out here earlier! Now I can't find it! *Stacy: Relax. It'll turn up. What's the worst that could happen? *Hunter: Uh... hey Emily... *Hunter: Your dad's paying me to trim the shrubs around the restaurant. Okay if I get to work? *Emily: Oh, totally! *Hutner leaves the campsite oing to trim the shrubs. *Emily: We have to find that diary! *"Lost Emily's diary" During the day *Emily has to find her diary. It's in the plant inside the disco. After the event *Emily: Whew, that was close... Afterward *Hunter: Um... hey, Emily? *Francois and Angela enter the campsite. *Emily: Yes, Hunter? *Hunter: I really like... I really like... *Hunter: ...your dad's hedge trimmer. *Hunter tries to leave. *Hunter thought: Argh! I'm so stupid! Day 6 *Angela is dancing, while Stacy and Emily enter the campsite. *Francois: Allegro... allegro... Now arabesque! ARABESQUE! Aaaand adagio! *Emily: What's all this about? *Francois: You don't think you're my only project around here do you? *Francois: Today Angela is going to entertain your customers by showing off her ballet... *Francois: ...if she can get her alignment right, that is. *Angela is the entertainer. Day 7 *Evelyn enters the campsite. *Evelyn: Emily, do you know where the... *Evelyn: ...Oh my word, a spider! *Francois jumps to Evelyn. *Evelyn: Emily! If these people see a spider during their banquet it'll be a disaster! *Evelyn: I've already spent their entire deposit *Emily: I'll take care if it, Mom. Relax. *Emily: Francois and I will get rid of them, I promise. *Francois: Oh, no! You can do that all by yourself! *Evelyn and Francois leave, letting Emily catch the spiders. During the day *Emily has to catch 5 spiders. Afterward *Angela leaves the campsite. *Francois enters the campsite to chat with Emily. *Francois jumps to Emily to make her catch him. Ther was another spider. *Emily and Francois fell down to the floor and sat. *Hunter enters the campsite. *Hunter: Uh... is this a bad time? *Emily: No! That's okay! *Francois and Angela hide. *Hunter: Hunter: Okay, cool... um... Emily? I was wondering... *Hunter: dy you... do you... think 'Mystic Tiger' is a cool name for my band? *Emily: Uh... yeah. Sure. Why not? *Hunter tries to leave again. *Hunter thought: Stupid! Day 8 *Francois enters the campsite with a briefcase. *Francois: Emily! Make up time! *Emily: Sorry, Francois. I've got a lot to do around here. *Francois: Emily! You don't expect me to do your makeup on prom night without a practice run, do you? *Emily: I'll try to sit down with you whenever I can, ok? During the day *Emily has to do the make-up. Afterward *Francois is doing the final make-up for Emily. *Francois: Oh my gosh! You look AMAZING! *Emily: Thanks, Francois. I just hope I have a dress to wear with it. Prom is coming up fast. *Emily and Francois and others leave. Day 9 *Stacy enter the campsite. *Emily: Hey, Stacy! What's wrong? *Stacy: Sorry... I guess I am a little bummed to be missing prom after all. *Emily: Tell you what. No prom talk today, okay? *Stacy: Ok. *Emily: Can you start by restocking the soda for me? *Stacy gets the box of soda and accidentally made a mess in the campsite. *Stacy: Sigh. During the day *Emily has to find 8 cans scattered around. Afterward *Evelyn and Francois enter the campsite. *Evelyn: Emily! These banquet people are driving me crazy. I don't know what... *Evelyn accidentally steps on the can, making her foot roll, and she fell down to the ground and sat, so Evelyn got her feet hurting her. She has her heels. *Emily: Mom! *Evelyn: Oh, no! I think it might be broken. *"Evelyn breaking her leg." Day 10 *Evelyn has the handicapped walking. *Edward: Uh... where are the Popsicles again? *Evelyn: That's it! I'm cancelling the banquet. *Evelyn cancel the banquet. *Emily: Mom, no! *Evelyn: Better we refund their deposit so they can go someplace else than ruin their event. *Emily: Mom... I'll work. *Evelyn: Absolutely not! *Emily: I don't even have a date. Plus I can go next year. It's not that big a deal, I promise. *Evelyn: I am so sorry, Emily. Mark my words we will make this up to you. *Evelyn (handicapped) and Edward leave the campsite. Before the event *Francois and Stacy enter the campsite. *Francois: Emily! Hurry! We've got to get your hair done, makeup- *Emily: Francois... I'm not going. *Emily: My parents have a lot riding on tonight and my mom really needs me. *Francois: Bu- bu- what about your dress? *Emily: I want Stacy to have it. *Emily: Stacy, this is your last prom. Just take the dress, take Francois and have a great time. *Stacy: Thank you, Emily! Thank you so much! *Francois: You're a saint, you know that? *Emily and Francois gave a hug. *Francois and Stacy leave. *What are those tourists doing at the table? *They're have a seat and ordering food! During the day *Emily has to serve the banquet. After the event *Evelyn and he's going to the campsite. *"Evelyn, everything was perfect." *"We'll definitely be back next year!" *Evelyn: Don't forget to tell your friends! *He leaves. *The party is over. They leave the banquet. *Evelyn leaves the campsite. Afterward *Angela leaves the campsite, while Evelyn comes. *Evelyn: Thank you Emily. Thank you so much. *Emily and Evelyn gave a hug. *Emily: Sigh. *Francois enter the campsite. *Francois: Emily you wouldn't believe it! Stacy was voted prom queen! *Francois: She told everyone what you did! *People enter the dance. *Francois: Practically the whole school is coming here just to throw you a prom! Even... *Francois: Ah! Here he comes! *Hunter enters the campsite. *Hunter: Um... Hey, Emily... I... er... *Hunter: Oh to heck with it, Emily... *Hunter: ...will you go to after-peom with me? *Emily: Hmmm... let's see here. *Emily: Of course I will, you goofball! *Hunter has a bouquet of roses to Emily. *Hunter: I hope you like it. *Emily: I love it. *Emily has the bouquet of rose. *Emily and Hunter hold their hands, giving and sharing their first kiss. *"Emily and Hunter's first kiss." *Evelyn and Edward, Francois, and Angela are looking at Emily and Hunter's first kiss.